


a university love story

by ultomorrow



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, im bad at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultomorrow/pseuds/ultomorrow
Summary: Renjun meets jaemin as he stutters his coffee order, eventually jaemin becomes a part of his everyday life





	a university love story

**Author's Note:**

> I have had the worst writers block lately and this was in my drafts, so i fixed it slightly and decided to post it. My brain has been a mess so this is kinda messy but i tried  
> Please enjoy!!

This was the 5th time renjun deleted the paragraph and rewrote it,and each time he wasn’t pleased. Eventually he gave up and closed his laptop, recently he has had the worst writers block ever, usually he can write well rounded paragraphs with slightly correct grammar. He laid back and sighed running his hands over his face, before picking up his phone and scrolling through twitter until he got annoyed by the people of twitter and got off, putting his phone back onto the couch. 

Instead of sitting on the couch all day he decided to go on a walk to the cafe down the block from his dorm. Living on campus had its perks and this was one, whenever he wanted something to do, it was only a short walking distance. He sent a quick text to his roommate and best friend jeno, they had decided to go to the same university and room together.   
“Hey im going to the cafe down the street you wanna go”   
Jneo texted back a few seconds later  
“Yeah” followed by a series of thumps coming from his bed room and then the door opening. 

“You good, you seem extremely tense today” jeno asked bumping renjun’s shoulder  
“Yeah, i have to write a story for my creative writing class and nothing is flowing, I can't even begin to think of anything and it due tomorrow at midnight”  
“Well, you can usually write a whole story in the matter of a few hours, you’ll have it done before tomorrow” jeno said trying to cheer up his best friend  
“That's the problem, i have zero motivation to do it now, nothing is coming out and im not trying to ramble, the last time, i had the best story in the class and now i can’t even write one sentence”  
“It’ll come, i promise”

They arrived at the cafe, it was the normal college student bustle type of day, tired kids from pulling all nighter needing a quick espresso fix before going to their 2 hour lecture which most still won’t make it though. When they got up to the counter, they were greeted with a new face, renjun hadn’t ever seen the boy before and was kinda stunted by him, renjun pretended to read the menu, even though he for the same thing every time, that's when he heard jeno speak up causing renjun to whip his head in that direction  
“Hey jaemin”  
“Hey jeno”  
“What can I get you guys” jaemin asked eyeing renjun   
“I’ll take an iced americano” jeno said   
“Um- i’ll take an iced caramel macchiato” renjun stuttered through   
“Awesome, what’s your name” jaemin asked renjun  
“Huh” renjun said dazed  
“I said what’s your name, like for your drink” jaemin repeated  
“Oh haha Renjun”  
He watched jaemin scribble his name on the cup and they paid using their university cards   
Once they sat down and waited for their drinks jeno looked at renjun   
“You my friend are a loser” jneo said   
“I am not a loser”  
“Yes you are, you have never acted like that before, what’s going on”  
“Nothing he just kinda caught me off guard, who is he?’” renjun asks Jeno  
“Um jaemin, we have a few classes together he’s super cool”jeno responds  
Before renjun can say anything else Jaemin is calling his name to get his drink, renjun walks up to get his drink and his greeted by the boys smile again, renjun got an urge to punch him instead he grabbed the coffee and uttered a small thanks and met back with jeno so they could walk back to the dorm. Jeno just laughed at renjun.

The next morning as renjun was waiting for his speech class to start he noticed a familiar face walk through the door, before he could get a good look, the figure was standing next to him causing a slight jump from renjun.  
“hey , I just transferred into this class, is this seat taken”  
It was jaemin the boy from the cafe  
“No go ahead and sit” renjun said looking up at the boy. He was actually really handsome? Perfect? Renjun couldn’t decide, it was no wonder every girl in the room was staring at jaemin and whispering to their friends. Renjun looked over to jaemin who met his eyes cause both boys to quickly look away and blush, before either one could talk, the professor walked into the room.

“Guys he sat right there and we caught each other staring at each other” renjun said dramatically to his friends while they sat for lunch  
“Um, are you sure he wasn’t just looking around and you guys locked eyes?” Mark asked  
“Yes im postitive, he was staring”  
“You didn’t even know he went to this school until yesterday” jeno said   
“Okay and” renjun said back   
Before either boy could say anything in response jisung and chen called their names and trailing behind was no other than jaemin, jeno looked over at renjun and laughed.  
“Guys guys, jisung said excitedly “ this is jaemin, he’s in my biology lecture, i told him he could have lunch with us”  
“hi “ jaemin said once again flashing his big smile   
“Of course he can, sit down” Mark began “I’m Mark” “that’s donghyuck” mark said pointing to hyuck who was pouring over a text book cramp studying for a test he had in an hour.  
Jaemin sat right next to renjun causing him to hitch his breathe a bit. They all ate their lunch and by the end, Mark had added Jaemin to their group chat. 

Renjun didn’t have another class after lunch life everyone else did so he went to the library to try to write his story. Something had sparked in him and he managed to write a pretty good story now all he had to do was print it out and take it to the writing lab so they could edit it for him. Before he could leave the library, jaemin walked up to him  
“hey “ jaemin said   
“Oh hey” renjun said   
“My class was cancelled i didn’t mean to seem like im stalking you” Jaemin said with a slight laugh. His laugh caused renjun’s heart to kinda jump a little.  
“No it’s good” renjun said smiling back   
“Do you have another class, today” jaemin asked breaking the awkward silence  
“Um actually yeah i do, I have foregin language” renjun siad   
“Oh” jaemin said with a hint of disappointment “what language are you taking”   
“English, i was gonna take Chinese but they said I was too fluent” renjun said laughing causing a raised eyebrow from Jaemin  
“It because i’m from china, jaemin” renjun said realizing jaemin didn’t get the joke   
“Ooh” jamein said before laughing causing renjun to laugh   
“Well, um i know we just met, but, after your classes are finished do you wanna maybe go get dinner or something” jaemin asked   
“Oh um, yeah, this is my last class, so ill text you when it’s over” renjun said   
“ that sounds good” jaemin says “I'll let you get to your class, il see you later”  
“yeah , haha okay” renjun said trying to hide the blush

“He asked you out for dinner after knowing each other for two days?” jeno said over the phone  
“Yes”  
“Well what did you say”  
“I said yes”  
“Oh injunnie, you have already fallen” jeno said laughing on the other end, he can hear donghyuck laughing behind him.  
“That reminds me” renjun began “when are you gonna tell donghyuck you like him just as much as he likes you”  
Jeno goes silent on the other end  
“Good bye renjun, enjoy your date” jeno said  
“It not a date”  
“Sure” jeno said before ending the call

“My class ends in 10 minutes” renjun texts jaemin  
“Okay met at the cafe?” jaemin response almost immediately   
“Sounds great”  
The moment the class ended, renjun basically ran to the cafe, not actually realizing how eager he was   
“That was quick” jaemin eyed renjun as he opened the door  
“Yeah my hall isn’t that far”   
“So where are we going, for food” renjun asked  
“Oh we are going to this place, that mark suggested”  
“Wait you asked mark for places”  
“Yeah, i didn’t know any places” jaemin said looking at the floor   
“Its fine, i think i already know the place” renjun said smiling which seemed to relieve jaemin’s tension   
Just as renjun had though, they went to the same restaurant, mark took all of them when they graduated since he was a year older.  
“This place is kinda expensive, ill pay for myself” renjun started looking at jaemin who was eyeing the menu. Jaemin looked up to renjun   
“Nope, im paying” jaemin said   
“Are you sure”  
“Renjun, yes i am positive” jaemin said laughing   
Renjun looked back to the menu but could still feel jaemin’s eyes on him, he didn’t look back up to him until he felt the boys eyes leave him.   
They ordered their food, renjun opting to order the cheapest thing he could find.  
“Thank you” renjun said looking at jaemin  
“No problem” jaemin said   
“Why didn’t you invite the others” renjun asked  
“Because i just wanted to hang out with you” jaemin said matter of factly  
“Oh” renjun said looking down trying to hide his blush 

The rest of the night they talked about random things and laughed and ate. On the walk back to renjun’s dorm renjun looks at jaemin and asks  
“Do you believe in aliens”  
“Huh”  
“Aliens do you believe in them, because that is the ultimate determine of our friendship”  
“Um, yeah kinda, i’m like indifferent to them”  
“How so, they are real have to be, you can’t tell me that there aren’t other living things in our big space” renjun starts rambling about aliens and the government hiding them and everything and in that moment, as jaemin watches this boy he feels butterfly began to flutter in his stomach.  
They arrive at the door  
“I had a good time, thanks again” renjun said   
“No problem,I enjoyed myself too” jaemin said  
Before they could utter another word, they heard laughing and a huge think they looked at the window and saw Mark, chenle, jisung, donghyuck, and jeno  
“Im gonna kill them all” renjun said  
“Well good night’ jaemin said waving as he began to walk down out the lobby.

“How was your date” jeno asked laughing  
Renjun stopped and stared at all the boys  
“Donghyuck” he began watching as Jeno’s eyes widened “ask jeno out you guys are madly in love with each other stop making the rest of us suffer” renjun said with a smirk on his lips  
Jeno and hyuck stared at each other blushing as renjun went to his room.  
Before going to sleep he got a text from Jaemin  
“Let’s do that again sometime, when we both aren’t awkward.  
Renjun just smiled before locking his phone and falling into a deep peaceful sleep.

~2 months Later~

Every since that dinner “date”, jaemin and renjun have hung out almost everyday. Getting coffee, getting lunch, dinner, going to the movies, and aquariums, jaemin even took renjun to an observatory. They had days when it would just be renjun and jaemin in renjun’s dorm and they would watch shows like ancient aliens or moomin. Each time, they kept a safe distance making it so they never got too close to each other but close enough to make renjun’s heart beat faster with each met up.

“Hey jeno is out with hyuck, wanna come over” renjun texted jaemin  
“Yeah, food?”   
“Surprise me”  
Within an hour jaemin was over carrying bags of take out, renjun had already had the living room ready for them to watch whatever show they had planned for today.  
They ended up watching a whole season of Dance Moms before Jaemin looked at the time   
“It almost midnight, i should get going”  
“Just stay here for the night, it’s late and im almost positive jeno isn’t coming home tonight so you can either sleep in his bed or in my room” renjun said   
“Yrah, okay” jaemin sid blushing   
Renjun picked up their mess and turned off the tv, jaemin followed him to the bedroom, since jaemin was bigger than renjun he went to jeno’s closet for some pajamas, it had always surprised renjun about how many pairs of sweatpants jeno had in his closet.  
Jaemin made his way to jeno’s room before renjun spoke up,   
“Just stay here with me”  
“Huh”  
“I have a pretty big bed, we can both fit”  
“Okay”  
Jaemin crawled into the bed, and moved over so renjun could get in next to him  
Renjun turned off the lamp by his bed off plunging the room into darkness, the room was silent, in a peaceful way, he could hear the sound of jaemin breathing, not in a heavy sleep way, just breathing. Renjun turned to face jaemin and jamein turned to face renjun. Even in the dark renjun could see the boys beautiful features, his bright eyes looking at renjun. Without thinking renjun sat up and closed the space between him and jaemin placing his head in jaemin’s chest, jaemin wrapped his arms around renjun and rested his chin on the boys head. He ignored every butterfly in his belly and and smiled. Renjun could hear jaemin’s heart beating and sat there and listened, neither one saying a word, but neither one asleep, without a moment's thought, renjun lifted his head off jaemin’s chest, ignoring jaemin slight sigh, and in that moment, Renjun connected his lips to the other boys causing the boy to gasp. The kiss was quick, yet slow, when they pulled away, renjun rested his head back on jaemin’s chest and the two feel asleep.

Jaemin woke up to the sound of soft music coming from outside the door, and a soft voice singing along, he went into the kitchen was met with renjun singing while making the two coffee and breakfast, when renjun noticed the boys presence he smiled up at jaemin., causing jaemin to smile back at him. He walked up to renjun in the kitchen and rested his chin on his shoulder, renjun smiled at the slight affection and continued making the coffee. 

The two ate pancakes and drank coffee while sitting on the couch, no longer having that distance they had the night before. They didn't even move when Jeno walked in dorm and eyed the two on the couch and gave a simple smile to renjun in an unmocking way and went to his room. The two smiled at each other as renjun reached to take jaemin’s hand in his and that's how they stayed the rest of the morning.

Just as fast as thing has began, they seemed to be crashing down on both of them. It started with schedules getting too packed, then it was missed calls, and ignored texts. Sure they hasn’t officially said they were dating but this still felt like a break up to renjun.

“Jaem” renjun began tear alred threatening to fall “I don’t think i can do this anymore”  
“Huh” jaemin asked stunned  
“We are always so busy now, we can’t hang out, we can't talk, we only have the weekends and that just not enough” renjun continued  
“What are you saying renjun” jaemin asked stunned  
“I think we should stop whatever we have going on until we have enough time to actually be together” renjun said  
“Wow” jaemin said looking down “ yeah okay, I get it, bye then renjun” jaemin said getting up and walking out of the cafe  
Before renjun could begin to protest he was gone.  
Jaemin stopped eating lunch with the boys, and he left the group chat, he sat in a different seat in speech, and went to the library on the other side of the campus which was a 30 minute walk out of his way, but he couldn't face renjun

“What the hell happened to you and jaemin” jeno asked renjun as he blew his hands trying to keep warm, the semester was almost over,and the weather had turned cold and snow had began falling  
“I told him it was too much right how” renjun said avoiding eye contact  
“But I thought things were great”  
“They were jeno, i have never felt the way I have with him, with anyone before”  
“So why did you end it”  
“I don’t know, i was scared”  
“Of”  
“Actually committing to a relationship”  
“Are you”  
“Yes jeno i am”  
“But you aren’t scared of loving him are you”  
“Jeno what the hell are you talking about”  
The two had stopped walking now   
“Im saying you aren’t scared of loving jaemin renjun, you want to love him so do it”  
“But he won’t even bat an eye at me anymore”  
“That's probably because you broke his heart dumbass”  
Renjun shook his head. The truth was, that renjun was scared of what will happen if he actually was to get into a relationship with jaemin, but he was in love with him. So renjun rushed to his speech lecture and walked up to jaemin’s seat  
“Yes” jaemin said looking up  
“Can we talk”   
“No”  
“Jaemin please”  
“No renjun”  
Renjun took jaemin’s wrist and pulled him out of the seat into the hall   
“I don’t want to talk to you renjun”  
“Can you listen to me”  
“Fine”  
“I didn’t end things because of timing, I ended things because i was scared” renjun said  
“Scared of what” jaemin asked his face softening  
“Of committing, I was scared of what would happen, but I think i love you and for that reason im willing to take the risk, jaemin please i want to make this work, but if you don’t want to understand”  
Jaemin said nothing, he just stared at renjun before going back into the classroom, tears started to well in renjun’s eyes, before the door reopened and jaemin stood there with all his belongings, he pulled renjun by the hand all the way to his dorm room, not saying a word the entire walk, he pulled renjun inside and set his backpack on the ground before cupping renjun’s face in his hand and connected their lips. Renjun let out a small gasp before settling into the kiss, when jaemin pulled away he look at renjun   
“I have loved you since the moment I met you, with your babbling mess of a mouth trying to order an iced caramel macchiato.”  
Renjun laughed, before pressing a quick kiss to jaemin’s lips.  
Jaemin dragged renjun to the couch, they spent the rest of the day cuddling and watching movies, they ignored all the texts from the others. This right here in jaemin’s arms is where renjun has always wanted to be, and this time he wasn’t gonna ruin it this time.

**Author's Note:**

> if you've made it this far yay thank you! have a great day/night


End file.
